Sunlight Moonlight towards Light and Shadows
by MapleXMystery
Summary: As Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth compete to be the top guild of Fiore, love blooms in the most unexpected places. I hate summaries. I published the story on Christmas but somehow it never got posted so this is a re post.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This first chapter is an introduction to the OC characters. There are only three OC's in this story.

Also Merry Christmas to you all! .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Willow Frost<strong>

Race- human/Mage

Gender- Female

Age- 17 (though was stuck in time for 7 years- Tenrou Island)

Birthday- December 1, X767

Hair color- Ash brown

Eye color- black

Clothing- white bangles (right arm)  
>black daisy dukes<br>black flannel shirt  
>white tank top<br>black knee high lace up boots  
>black headband with a silver scale (Celina's gift)<p>

Relatives- Shawn Frost (twin brother-deceased)  
>Celina (foster dragon mother)<br>Solar (foster dragon father)

Guild- Fairy Tail

Guild mark color and location- white, left side of the neck

Team- Celeste

Partner(s)- Clover  
>Apple<br>Shawn Frost (deceased)

Magic- Moon Dragon Slayer Magic  
>Sun Dragon Magic (inherited from her deceased brother)<br>Dragon Force  
>Unison Raid<br>Sun/Light Magic  
>MoonShadow Magic

Weapons- Twin daggers (Shawn's gift from Solar)

Description- Was a cheerful person until her brother's death in X780, where she changed to an emotionless person.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clover<strong>

Race- Exceed

Gender- Female

Age- 6

Birthday- X778

Hair Color- light red with white tips on both ears and tail. White belly.

Eye Color- black

Clothing- a white kimono

Guild- Fairy Tail

Guild Mark Color and Location- White on the back

Team- Sun Beams

Partner(s)- Shawn Frost (deceased)  
>Willow Frost<br>Apple

Relatives- Lilac (Mom)  
>Mark (Dad)<br>Apple (Twin sister)

Magic- Aera  
>Transformation<p>

Description- Willow's loyal exceed. Researcher for Celeste.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Apple<strong>

Race- Exceed

Gender- Female

Age- 6

Birthday- X778

Hair Color- white with pale red tips on the ears and on the tail. White belly

Eye Color- black

Clothing- black kimono

Guild- Fairy Tail

Guild Mark Color and Location- Golden on the back

Team- Sun Beams

Partner(s)- Shawn Frost (deceased)  
>Willow Frost<br>Clover

Relatives- Lily (Mom)  
>Mark (Dad)<br>Clover (Twin Sister)

Magic- Aera  
>Transformation<p>

Description-Shawn's loyal exceed now Clover's exceed. Battle Strategist for Celeste.

* * *

><p>There you have it. A bit info on the OC's. Two exceeds and one dragonslayer. =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please tell me how my story is in the reviews. Thank you a bunch!

Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday! =D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Willow's Pov<strong>

"Willow-san, Master is going to make an announcement." Lucy told me quietly.

"Huh? Oh okay I'm coming." I followed her to the guild hall, well if you still call it the guild hall.

As everyone in the guild, only less then 30 of us, gathered around Master Makarov, he cleared his throat to signal the start of his long announcement.

"All right brats! As you know the 7 years we were gone, our name title, The Strongest Guild, has faded away and other guilds think that we are easy to bully, we are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games and beat their asses up!" he stopped and waited for the clapping and cheers.

After the excitement had ended Master announced who was going to participate in the games.

"Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Willow Frost, and Wendy Marvell are the participants of this years games." I felt Lucy sigh a sigh of relief and Wendy asking Master why she was chosen.

"Okay now the games are in 3 months so go train and meet back here to go to Crocus." Master said as he walked to his office.

"Willow let's go!" Natsu said already out the door the second Master walked away.

"No! I don't want to go train with you!" I whined walking the opposite way of Natsu and his team.

"Why? Co-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy. "Natsu let's go. Willow probably wants to train alone." Thank god Lucy is there or else that stupid dragon slayer will be chopped up and served for Apple's dinner.

I quickly ran back to my house where my loyal exceeds was waiting for me.

"Hey guys! We are going to train." I called out to the twin exceeds as I started looking for some food.

"Whyy?" Apple and Clover whined at the same time.

"Because we have an event to show who's the boss guild." I told them finally finding some peanut butter and bread.

"Ohhh! Let's go then!" Clover said flying out the window.

"We will meet you by the forest!" Apple said flying after her twin.

"Wait! Wait up for me!" I cried while eating a sandwich. "Gah stupid cats!"

_**Three Months Later at Crocus**_

"Lucy-san." I bowed my head down respectfully at my friend waiting for a lecture since I never went back to the guild to leave for Crocus.

"Willow-san! How have you been these 3 months? And you were suppose to go to the guild first!" she scolded me.

"Sorry Lucy! I sent Apple and Clover back remember. And my training was okay." I said scratching my head.

"Well okay. So Master sent me to tell you the rules. Don't fight with any other guilds because that would suspend us from the games. Report back to Honey Bone Inn before midnight kay?" she told me.

"That's all?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's all. See you later and good luck in the games!" she said while running off to find Natsu and Happy.

"Alright. Who wants to explore and look for food?" I turned to my exceeds smiling lightly.

"Me!" both exceeds flew on both of my shoulders and perched there.

"Okay!" I said. My exceeds and I love to explore and find food. It makes us all happy.

We wondered around the city amazed at the sights and everything about the city. Though one thing that bothered me was that there was this familiar scent that lingered in the air. I just shrugged it off since this place is so fascinating!

Until I bumped into two figures.

"Sorry!" I bowed down to show my respect.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Fro thinks so too!" I heard two voices saying.

"She said sorry!" I heard Clover and Apple say in my defense.

"Tch. Let's leave Lec- wait are you a Fairy? Rouge look! Fairy Trash is actually participating this year." I heard another voice sneering at me.

"Excuse me! My guild is not trash! That's why we're participating this year. To show you all that we aren't trash!" I shouted while looking up at the rude strangers I bumped into. I heard gasps from the people around me.

"Did she just snapped at the twin dragons of Saber tooth?" I heard them talking. Saber tooth members no wonder they're so rude.

"She's from Fairy Tail. She probably won't last if they have a fight." I heard another say. I growled to myself.

"So fairy trash, you think your guild is strong?" the blonde asked me leaning in my face. I just stood there glaring at him.

"Answer when the Great Sting talks to you." a red exceed said to me and another exceed in a pink frog costume said, "Fro thinks so too!" So that the blonde's name.

"Egotistic much?" I asked him innocently while my exceeds slid off my shoulders unnoticed. I stood there smirking knowing what the twins are up to.

"Nope we're just stronger then you fairy trash." Sting said.

"Whatever. I think you should note your surroundings though Mr. Great Sting." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" apparently egotistic people don't have brains.

"Sting-kun, Rouge-kun, help us!" that stupid red exceed cried. The red exceed and his partner was tied up.

"Lector! Frosh!" the two Saber Tooth mages ran to untie their exceeds. Taking this distraction, my exceeds picked me up and flew back to the inn.

* * *

><p>There. I really don't understand this chapter too, but I promise you all the other chapters will be better. =D<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter of the story. =3

I will be changing the Grand Magic Games a bit. Not alot though...nah scratch that I am the author I have my rights to change all the events in the Grand Magic Games. Mwahahahaha! =3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Willow's Pov<span>**

**_11:30 p.m._**

"So you guys, where have you been until this late?" Erza asked us sweetly.

"Another boring dinner." mumbled Gray.

"Well umm...its complicated." Natsu and Lucy said at the same time. Why in the world is Lucy here? Ah whatever.

"I met up with stupid people and bullied their cats." I told Erza straight up while combing Clover's tail.

"Willow!" Erza shouted at me. "We could get suspended!"

"Hey it's not my fault that they keep saying Fairy Tail is trash." I shrugged.

"Wait are they dragonslayers from Saber Tooth?" Natsu and Lucy asked me bewildered.

"Yea. You met them?" I asked them.

"...I am gonna get them!" Natsu and Happy shouts randomly.

"What the-?" I was cut off by Elfman barging in the room, hands full of cola.

"Hey guys! I bought drinks for you all!" Elfman said passing out cola.

"Thanks Elfman!" I mumbled as he passed me a bottle. I took a sip and immediatly spit it out.

"What the heck is this?" I asked him bewildered.

"Muscle cola! Real men drink it." he said proudly. "Now where is Wendy?"

Everyone just stared at each other.

"Holy shit! Where's Wendy?" Natsu asked while pacing around.

"Lucy, please." I sighed pointing at Natsu. Lucy understood what I wanted her to do and went to calm Natsu down.

"Where in the world is-" I was cut off again by a gigantic rumble and then I felt sick.

The inn is moving!" Gray exclaimed running on to the balcony.

"The other inns are also moving." Erza noted as a pumpkin head appeared.

"Welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games!" the pumpkin head said.

"This year is a bit different from last year, as we start with 113 different teams, we are going to eliminate you all till there is only 8 teams left to participate in the actual guild, by using the Sky Labyrinth. The rules are simple..." his voice trailed off

"You all just have to race each other to the Game Arena, Domus Flau. All magic is allowed. If you fly over the labyrinth, another maze will just appear. Any death that happens in the elimination round, we will not take responsibility. Also you must have all 5 members of the team to participate. Have a safe time in the maze! Sky Labyrinth begin!" the pumpkin man burst into a million pieces of confetti.

"Come on! Let's go." I said stumbling on the steps towards the gigantic maze ball in the sky.

"Wait. We can't particapte without Wendy." Gray said.

"Then someone take her place for now." Erza said.

"I will take her place." Elfman volunteered. "I wanted to be on the team to impress my sisters. Being on the team in manly."

"Okay. Elfman go in Wendy's spot. Lucy take the exceeds and go look for Wendy." Erza commanded will running up on the steps with me.

_**After a few minutes of wondering around**_

"Gah! I give up!" Natsu said sitting on the floor.

"Me too. This maze is endless." Gray said sitting next to him.

"Men don't give up!" Elfman bellowed as he looked around him.

"My compass isn't working!" Erza said in shock.

The bicker continued on for some more minutes and I was getting really annoyed.

"Shut up all of you! I know the way out of here!" I shouted at them.

"You do?" they asked me all stunned.

"Yes! Well I am the moon dragon slayer, so I can manipulate the moon to show us the correct way." I told them.

"Why didn't you do that earlier? We could had lost thanks to you!" Gray shouted at me.

"Well because I was trying to but you won't let me!" I shouted back angry at his accusation.

"Stop it you two. Willow please lead us." Erza glared at Gray.

"Fine." I grumbled while looking at the moon and muttering an incarnation.

_"Moonlight, Moonbeams_

_I am the moon mistress._

_Show me the way,_

_towards my prey._

_Domus Flau, Crocus"_

A bright path appeared out of no where and we followed it.

**Sting's Pov**

I watched as Fairy trash stumbled in the arena.

"Hey Rouge look Fairy trash!" I exclaimed. "They made it actually!"

"Not interested." he said.

"Aww come on!" I whined. "You are always _not interested._ You gotta be interested in something!"

"Sting be quiet. I never seen those members before. Not in my memory." Rufus said.

"These are the core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared 7 years ago! How can you not know them?" I asked him in shock.

"Okay, okay. I don't know her. The one with brownish hair." he pointed out. That girl.

"Hey that's the girl that made her cats bully Lector and Frosch!" I pointed out.

"Then she must be a dragon slayer." Rufus summed up. "I never knew Fairy Tail had 5 dragon slayers."

"Whatever. Must be a newbie and weakling." Orga said.

**Willow's Pov**

"Fairy Tail you have arrived in 9 minutes and 48 seconds which puts you into second place." Mato the pumpkin said.

"Nani? Who got here before us?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"See it's all your fault Willow! You made us be in 2nd place!" Gray shouted at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled back and turned to Mato," Is it okay not to stay in the inn tonight?"

"Yes, you could go anywhere you like since you had passes to preliminary event." Mato replied oblivious of what had just happened.

"Thanks. Erza, I'm going to take a walk. See you tomorrow." I said walking out the arena.

"Willow wait!" she was about to go after me, but Natsu stopped me.

"Erza, leave her alone."

**Sting's Pov**

"Hey look Sting that fairy just left the arena. Alone." Orga nudged me. Knowing what he was hinting I followed her.

Where the fuck is she going to? I followed her for a few minutes but she kept walking aimlessly around the city.

"Are you going to keep stalking me or are you going to talk?" she asked me turning around.

"How do you know?" I asked her confused. I was sure I never made a sound.

"Dragon senses."

"You're a dragon slayer?!" I was shocked, but then I remembered that Rufus saying that she was a dragon slayer. Am I that forgetful?

"Yeah. Just noticed?" she replied.

"No. Just making sure." I tried to act cool.

"So are you going to tell me why you're following me?" she asked me bored.

"Well, who are you?" I stated.

"A weak Fairy Tail member that isn't important." she replied.

"No seriously." I told her annoyed.

"No really. I am a weakling. Fairy trash. Fairy Tail will never surpass Saber Tooth." she said looking at me.

"Okay look I am sorry for what I said earlier today. Tell me who you are." I apologized to her.

"Fine. My name is Willow Frost. Fairy Tail's sun and moon dragon slayer."

"Wait how are you a sun **and** moon dragon slayer?" I asked her bewildered.

"I don't want to tell you." she answered.

"Tell me!" I begged her.

"No."

"Please~"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

Just tell me."

"No shut up!"

"Okay okay. How come I don't know you?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me confused.

"I mean before your guild's core members disappeared 7 years ago, how come you weren't known, like in the magazines or something." I told her. She just laughed at me.

"My name was never mentioned in public. I went by an alias whenever the magazines or newspaper came." she smiled. Her smile is really cute. Hold no shes a fairy! Sting get a grip.

"What was it?" I asked her.

"Moon Mistress." she replied.

"Moon Mistress?" I said again racking my mind for that name in my memories. When I was little I stalked Fairy Tail.

"Yeah."

"Wait. If you are the Moon Mistress, don't you have a brother?" I asked her finally coming with some memories. I watched her smile falter and her eyes get glassy.

"If you know that then you notice in X780 my alias and my brother's alias stopped appearing in public?" she asked me sadly.

"Yeah. I noticed. I thought you guys got like weaker or something." I told her.

"Something did happened." she said.

"What was it?" I asked curious.

"My brother died." she stated emotionless. Whoa. I thought only Rouge could pull that off.

"Oh. uhh..sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Whatever. Look I am over his death now. And why in the world am I talking to you?" she asked.

"Because I am hot and powerful" I boasted.

"Egotistic." she grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" I was ticked off.

"Whatever Saber. W are beating your puny ass tomorrow at the games." and she walked off. I was to stunned to follow. Some nerve that girl has.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you all enjoy! =D<p> 


End file.
